


Affable - Tony Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1113]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Instead of Kate being shot, Tony is. How will Gibbs handle the death of his husband?





	Affable - Tony Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/18/2002 for the word [affable](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/05/18/affable).
> 
> affable  
> Easy to speak to; receiving others kindly and conversing with them in a free and friendly manner.  
> Gracious; benign.
> 
> This was requested by Tardis_Type40 as part of my 2017 prompt challenge. You can prompt me in 2018 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile) by clicking the sign up link.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> What if Tony had taken the bullet meant for Kate? (Two versions, 1.He lives 2.he dies(keep in mind the hight difference would make Tony's death a slower one))
> 
> **End Prompt**

# 

Affable - Tony Version

Gibbs rushed to Tony, who’d collapsed onto the ground after the bullet nailed him in the chest, disturbingly right around the heart area. “Tony!”

“Sorry, Jethro. I think I'm going to have to sit this one out.”

“You're going to be alright.” Gibbs insisted, wrapping his arms around Tony. He couldn’t even contemplate any other option, even though he could already see that Tony was losing a significant amount of blood and the bullet was lodged disturbingly close to the heart. 

“It's too late for me, Gibbs.” Tony shook his head slowly. He could feel the blood dribbling out of him. He knew the shot had been fatal. There wouldn’t be enough time for medical attention to arrive fast enough to heal him. 

“No. It can’t be. Kate, get the medics up here.” Gibbs yelled.

“I’m sorry. I love,” and Tony was gone.

Gibbs knew what Tony was going to say, though. He was going to say I love you to Gibbs, one last time, before he died. Gibbs clutched at Tony’s body not wanting to believe he was really gone. “Where are those damn paramedics?”

When the paramedics finally arrived, Tony had been unconscious for a good 10 minutes and both Kate and McGee were staring at Tony’s prone body in shock. The paramedics had to practically pry Gibbs off of Tony’s body before they were able to get to him. By the time they did, they shook their heads sadly. 

There was no sign of life and while they hurriedly loaded him into the ambulance and attempted to get him breathing again, everyone knew there wasn’t much hope.

“Damn it!” Gibbs snarled punching his hand hard into the cement of the rooftop underneath him before he rushed to jump into the back of the ambulance before it left. There was no way he was going to let them just take Tony from him even if Tony had already left this life for a happier one. 

That left Kate and McGee, who had been down on the ground, to give the news to Director Morrow. Or rather they would have given Director Morrow the news, but he'd just announced that he was leaving NCIS to take a position in Homeland Security. So instead they ended up telling Jenny Shepard, who immediately rushed to the hospital to be with Gibbs.

McGee and Kate looked at each other after director Shepard left. They both thunked hard into their chairs. 

“I can't believe he's gone.” McGee murmured.

Kate nodded, “I gave him a hard time, but his affable nature will really be missed.” 

As news spread throughout NCIS, more agents joined McGee and Todd in reminiscing about Tony. Despite the laughter from some of the more amusing stories, the atmosphere was somber. Even Abby had settled in McGee's lap with her head resting against McGee's chest and her eyes filled with tears instead of her normal boisterous personality.

Tony still hadn’t regained consciousness by the time the ambulance arrived at the hospital and Gibbs was beside himself with worry. He couldn’t lose Tony. He just couldn’t. 

Needless to say he wasn’t allowed in Tony’s hospital room while they tried emergency surgery to bring him back. Gibbs couldn’t help imagining what his life would be like without Tony. He didn’t like it one bit. He’d almost lost Tony to the plague, actually losing Tony to this bullet would kill him. 

Needless to say, having Jenny Shepard, his old flame, show up in the hospital to comfort him was not something Gibbs appreciated. He growled and told her to go away, but she didn’t listen, even going so far as to wrap her arm around his shoulder in a gesture of comfort. When the doctors came out with news about Tony, Gibbs immediately jumped out of the chair happy for an excuse to get away from Jenny.

When they doctors told Gibbs that they tried everything and there was nothing they could do to save him, Gibbs broke out in a rage. He knew it wasn’t their fault, but damn it Brad Pitt had saved Tony from the plague, surely saving Tony from a bullet to the heart would be easier.

Security had to escort Gibbs out of the hospital before he injured someone. Gibbs stood outside, fuming, torn between going home and turning to his boat and bourbon or staying at the hospital in hopes that the doctors were wrong and Tony was still alive somehow. Having Jenny turn up again and try to escort him to his car focused his rage on her.

“Leave me alone. I’m not a toy you can just discard and pick up as you see fit. You made your choice. It wasn’t me. Now, that’s my husband that just died in there, so leave me the fuck alone.”

Jenny was quite taken aback by Gibbs’ rage and his words. She hadn’t known that Gibbs and Tony were married. Still she didn’t give up easily and pasting on her best comforting smile replied, “I understand Jethro. I’m here for you. Let’s go back to my place, so that I can help you feel better.”

“No.” Gibbs raged and turned around, barreling down the street as fast as he could away from Jenny. He couldn’t do that to Tony. He would never do that to Tony. 

Jenny stared after him. This was supposed to be her chance to get Jethro back. No matter. He would return to NCIS eventually, she would get him back then. 

Ari had chosen the right person to kill, though, she’d expected him to kill Kate. Finding out Tony was Gibbs’ husband, Jenny knew that Ari had picked the right one. Tony being Gibbs’ husband definitely couldn’t be allowed.

By the time Gibbs stopped, he honestly had no idea where he was. Jenny hadn’t even attempted to follow him, so Gibbs was pretty sure he’d lost her. Still he wanted his boat and bourbon, now, thank you. 

Slumping onto the hard ground, Gibbs contemplated the dark street and wondered how to get home from here. He even dozed off for a little, his anger and the run having sapped his energy. There was no one around and he’d wake if someone showed up.

He blinked his eyes open and stared in shock at his husband. “How?”

Tony smiled sadly. “I’m not really here, Gibbs, but you need to wake up. Call Abby. She’ll come pick you up. I love you. Please, don’t join me before your time. Let Abby, Tim, and Kate be your family and help you through this time.”

Gibbs stubbornly shook his head. “I need you.”

Tony shook his head softly. “You don’t. You’ll be fine. Be happy. Please.” Tony ended the final sentence with sad eyes begging Gibbs not to give up.

When Gibbs awoke next, Tony was gone. The streets were still dark. Sighing, Gibbs stood up and pulled his phone out to call Abby.

As Tony said she happily agreed to locate his cellphone and pick him up. He was a bit surprised when not just one car, but a whole line of cars came to pick him up. Abby climbed out of the first car and gave him a big hug before leading him to the passenger door and returning to the driver’s side to take them to Gibbs’ house. 

The line of cars followed Abby and Gibbs stared at them worriedly. “Abby, we’re being followed.”

“I know.” Abby wasn’t worried though. The people following them were other NCIS agents that wanted to make sure Gibbs was ok, too. In fact, they’d all agreed to move the somber remembrance party they were having about Tony over to Gibbs’ house. 

Tomorrow, they would go after the guy who shot Tony with a vengeance, but tonight they would all remember Tony. They would help Gibbs get through this. They all knew Tony would have wanted it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not make progress on tomorrow's story, so currently there are no stories ready for posting. Wish me luck in getting tomorrow's story written!
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
